1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known various liquid storage devices each including a storage chamber for storing liquid and a controller for recognizing an amount of liquid stored in the storage chamber. One example of such liquid storage devices includes: an ink cartridge for storing ink to be supplied to a print head for ejecting ink droplets; and a central processing unit for calculating a remaining amount of ink stored in the ink cartridge. This central processing unit uses software to calculate an amount of ink ejected from the print head based on print data and calculate the remaining amount of ink stored in the ink cartridge based on the calculated amount of ink ejected from the print head.